


Aftermath and Resolution

by belovedmuerto, dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-23
Updated: 2001-01-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Aftermath and Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Aftermath and Resolution by Elizabeth & Christina A.

_Aftermath and Resolution_

By Elizabeth and Christina A. 

* * *

"We have to tell him sometime," the world's oldest woman observed. "I mean, we can't keep sneaking around like this. It's ridiculous. Not to mention the fact that it's getting harder and harder to lie to the boy like this. And it still eats him up. I feel like I'm having a goddamn affair." Molly sipped her vanilla steamer. She and Jade were sitting in the very same Barnes & Noble bookstore where they had met, earlier that year. "I'm pissed off. At myself, at him. At Duncan, for going along with us. This sucks. We need to tell him." 

Jade nodded in understanding. "You're absolutely right. Molly, I wake up at night in a cold sweat. He asks me what's wrong and I have to say nothing when all I want to do is tell him. I mean, it was a lesson he had to learn, but I feel so... so..." She bowed her head, knowing Molly would understand. 

"Yeah, you feel like the lowest creature on the face of the planet. Like a fucking snake wouldn't even be seen with you. I know exactly how you feel. It's the same with me. I wake up screaming at night sometimes. I haven't done that in ages. Every time I see him, he looks at me funny and asks if something is up. And I have to lie." Molly rubbed her neck. "I've had a headache for weeks," she murmured. 

"I haven't lied to him in millennia. Molly, we have to tell him. We just have to. I mean, I know he'll be pissed as hell, but at least we will have come clean. At least he'll know." That of course left the Highlander. And as he was currently Molly's project, Jade had to ask, "But what about Duncan?" 

"Christ, what about him? I guess we'll have to have him there. He can take some of the heat off of us or something, take our side. I don't know. He's a risk, either way we look at it." 

"Well, he and Methos don't exactly have a glorious past, but you know Duncan, he'll fall on the side of what he feels is just. No one judges like Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod does." 

"Gods, he's such a pain in the ass. He's a risk. That's all I can say. I can't make him stay on our side, no matter what I say or do. I don't think both of us could. And he'll have to be there. Duncan MacLeod has built in radar for trouble, anything that could possibly involve morals or right and wrong. Anything that is all shades of gray. Shit, he's gonna be a problem." 

_Exactly,_ Jade thought. "And the hell of it is, we can't really hold anything over his head. He's pretty much lily white. Damn kid!" She paused and sipped at her coffee. "So when's confession?" 

"Damn kid is right. I wish we could hold age over his head, but he won't even let Methos do that. I have no idea when we should tell Methos. Maybe we should see how he's doing, find a time when he's in a good mood, totally ruin his day, of course, but he might take it better. We don't tell Duncan what we're going to be doing, but make sure he's there. Catch him off guard too. I don't know. I'm not used to confessing things to Methos. This is gonna be tough. Y'know, just to make the understatement of my life." 

Jade put her chin in her hand. "I know. I'm used to him confessing to me. How about this? I'll bring him over to the loft for dinner. We'll fill his belly and then spill our guts." 

Molly managed to find a giggle at her friend's statement. "True, it is usually him doing the purging of the soul. I think that sounds like a good idea. I'll cook something decadent and delicious that he loves. Then we'll get him liquored up, and tell him. Hopefully he won't remember to be mad after he sobers up." 

"We can always hope. Though he really does remember everything. Damn him! Ok, how does tonight sound? You and the righteous one don't have any plans, do you?" 

"No. I was going to cook for him, but nothing else. I'll call up Duncan and tell him what's going down, you call the boy and tell him what's going on. I'm going to the grocery store on the way back to the loft. Call to let me know what time you can come over, k?" 

* * *

When Duncan returned from his morning run, he was struck by the presence of another immortal. It was strong, but it didn't faze him, since Molly had still been asleep when he'd left. How she managed to stay in the shape she was, he didn't know. He hardly ever saw her work out at all. But that was yet another mystery about the woman, and he did love her mysteriousness. 

It wasn't Molly who was in his loft, it was her student. "Hello, Mac," he said from Duncan's couch, with one of Duncan's beers in his hand, as usual. "How are you today? Molly around? I figured she'd be here. Need to talk to her." Methos wasn't looking too good. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. 

Duncan went to the fridge and poured himself some juice. "I don't know where she is. She was here when I left and now she's gone. Probably went shopping. What's wrong? You look like hell." 

Methos snorted. "Probably went shopping. Gods, man, that isn't all she does, you know. The woman is not all about what she likes to wear. She's not Amanda." He was avoiding Duncan's question, and he didn't much care how obvious it was. 

"Oh well, I didn't mean to offend. Perhaps she went to work out, went for a jog or something. Give, Methos. You aren't going to avoid the question by picking an argument. I won't fall for it this time." 

"Why not? You fall for it every other time." 

In complete stubborn Highlander fashion, Duncan sat down across from his friend and asked yet again, "Methos, what the hell is wrong with you?" He had a feeling he knew as it had been eating at the pit of his stomach. The damn practical joke had messed with all their lives, seeing what it was still doing to Methos made him feel guilty for his part in it. 

"Nothing," the old man insisted. "You don't think Molly and Jade have been—no, it's ridiculous. They don't like each other. They bloody well hate each other. I just... nevermind. I have to go. Tell Mol to give me a call when she returns. Tell her she shouldn't be spending so much money." 

Duncan didn't have time to think. This had gone on long enough. _Someone_ had to do the right thing, and of course, he was wearing just the sweats to do it. "Methos, wait. I need to tell you something." 

Methos turned around. There was something in the Highlander's voice. A catch. This was important. This involved the girls, he just knew it. MacLeod was involved too, and feeling guilty. Maybe now all the shit he'd been getting, all of the 'nothing's wrong, Methos"-es he'd been getting would be explained. Maybe now he'd know what had happened. 

And true to his nature, Duncan came clean with all of it. The subterfuge, the stealth, the plans. Once he started, it fell from him in waves. He'd borne Methos' wrath before. This time, he deserved it. He finished with, "I'm truly sorry for my part in it. But you should have introduced them. You shouldn't have kept them apart. What would have happened if it had been real?" 

For a very long time, Methos said nothing. Duncan began to think that he hadn't heard it all. Then Methos spoke. "I'll kill them. I will destroy those two women for this. How could they? What were they thinking?" In a daze of rage, the old man rose and left the loft, off to who knew where to brood and-who knew what else. 

_Shit!_ Duncan thought. _That hadn't helped anything at all._ And Jade and Molly would be so pissed at him. Guess he had a phone call to make. Picking up the phone, he dialed Molly's cell phone from memory. 

Molly was at the grocery store, picking up the few things she would need to create the culinary masterpiece she was planning, in order to appease her student at least a little bit. Next she would be stopping at the liquor store. She didn't care if Methos was sober or not anymore, it wouldn't do much good, but she was going to make sure she wasn't sober herself. She was in the spice aisle when her cell phone rang. She knew who it was immediately. And she had a bad feeling. "Duncan, I'm at the grocery store. Methos and Jade are coming over for dinner. What kind of wine should I get? And what do you want?" 

"Jade's not with you. Oh shit, where is she? She didn't go to find Methos, did she? Molly, I need you to come home and I need to find Jade. You know her cell phone number? You have to come home... now!" His voice was shaking. He'd only seen Methos this mad once. It wasn't pretty. 

"Honey, calm down. What's wrong? Or do I not want to know? It really sounds like I don't want to know. Maybe you shouldn't tell me. Yeah, you definitely should not tell me. I'll call Jade; her number is in my cell phone. We'll come to your place. Now honey, you sit down. Take a deep breath, break out some scotch, you'll be fine 'til I get there, ok?" _And if you did what I think you did,_ the old woman thought to herself, _I will take your goddamn head myself, no matter how much I've grown to like you._

Molly got off the phone with her lover and called up Jade, who answered after the second ring. "Jade, it's Molly. We've got a problem. Change in plans. I think Duncy Boy spilled on us. Meet me at the loft pronto, k?" 

"Oh fuck," Jade said in response. "I'm on my way." She turned the car around and headed toward the loft. The child had cracked. He'd kept it a secret longer than she'd thought. They should be thankful. Nothing to do now, but deal with it. 

* * *

Duncan was more nervous than he'd ever been. He truly thought he'd done the right thing in telling Methos, and he had! They shouldn't have let it go this long. Still, he poured himself a double and went to shower before Molly got home. 

Molly arrived at the loft in record time. Duncan was still in the shower. She dragged her packages into the elevator and left them there when it finished its slow trip up. She barged into the bathroom to see him just stepping out of the shower. "Why the fuck did you have to tell him, Duncan? Why couldn't you let your conscience bother you for just a little bit longer?! We were going to tell him tonight at dinner! We had it planned, we had agreed. And you went and fucking ruined it. Thanks a whole lot ya dumb Scot. Now what are we going to do? You'd better get dressed, Jade just pulled up downstairs." At that, Duncan sensed the presence of the other ancient and beautiful woman. 

He grabbed some sweats and slipped them on. "Look, you two weren't here when he showed up. He was talking crazy. He's been very depressed about all of this. He should have been told long before now!" 

"Fuck you!" Molly screamed at him. "It wasn't your decision to make! It was Jade's and mine. If we wanted to let him hang on this for years, then it would be our mistake to make, not yours! Now we have to clean up _your_ mess, as well as our own!" 

Jade just stood back. 

Duncan was not a happy camper himself. "No, it wasn't just a decision for the two of you to make. _I_ was involved too, and you may be able to leave people hanging, but _I_ can't." He looked to Jade and pleaded with her. "You have to believe me. _I_ couldn't continue to watch him suffer." 

Jade nodded. "I know you couldn't. But you shouldn't have said anything without talking to us first. You took the decision out of our hands, Duncan. _We_ should have done this together." 

Duncan sat heavily on the couch. Why was it that he felt like such a baby around these two women? At least with Methos, he felt like an equal. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. 

Molly sighed loudly and threw up her hands. "Sorry. Well, that's a big help." She hugged her still damp lover and went to the liquor cabinet to pour herself a few fingers of the strongest stuff she could find, which she then proceeded to drain in one gulp. It was a phenomenon that had always amazed Duncan. "So, did he happen to mention where he was going, Duncan?" 

Duncan shook his head. "No, he didn't." 

Jade moved to sit beside him, clearly the more understanding of the two at the moment. "How mad was he, Duncan? Did he at least have his wits about him?" 

"Well, it depends on your definition of wits," Duncan began slowly. 

"Oh Jesus, you didn't let him run out of here half-cocked, did you? What if he runs into another immortal? If he were that pissed off, he would lose his head just to spite us. You really are thick." It was her turn to get a drink. 

"Well, I-I," Duncan sputtered. 

Molly cut him off by walking back over to him and placing two fingers against his lips. "Don't make excuses, Duncan," she instructed softly. "There's no room for them now. But you are an idiot for letting him leave like that. Hopefully he won't have done anything retarded yet. I will call him and ask him to come back; it is as easy as that. And I'm sure we'll all be able to hear him perfectly clearly, so I won't even have to relate anything." Molly walked over to Duncan's phone, looking for all the world like she was just making an ordinary call, and dialed Methos's cell phone number. 

Methos had just slammed into the apartment he shared with Jade, unreasonably furious that she wasn't home to take his anger out on. How could they? It was then that the phone rang. "What?" he practically spit into it. 

Molly gulped before speaking, "Hello, Methos." 

He was half tempted to hang up on her, but he didn't. "What the hell do you want? To lie to me some more, to put me through some more hell? I could give you the spoon with which to rip out my fucking heart if that's what you want!" He was screaming he was so furious. Finally, an outlet for his anger. 

Molly teared up immediately. Gods this hurt. She could feel how much he hated her at that moment. She held out her hand, and Jade came to her and took it. "I deserved that," she said softly to Methos. "We're all at the loft. Please don't say anymore until you get here. Ok?" 

"Oh, so the whole 'clan' is there? Yeah, I'll come over... be right there," he hissed as he hung up the phone without saying goodbye. 

Jade was in tears herself. "Oh man, he's pissed. I can feel it in our Quickening. Oh fuck, Molly. We're so in for it." She was nearly hysterical. "What do we do?" 

Molly was crying pretty hard herself. "I don't know," she half sobbed. "I think we pray he doesn't kill all of us, or leave us, or destroy us, pick us clean..." her voice trailed off and she sobbed harder. The two women clung to each other, miserable together. "Whatever he says," Molly said softly. "We'll take it together. We deserve it. We really do. We shouldn't have done that." Molly let go of Jade and wiped her face. "I need a drink." 

"Me too," Jade responded. She also knew that whatever he wanted he could have and she'd give it willingly. It was then that she felt his Quickening. She'd been stretching herself in search of it. "He's here." 

Molly had sensed her dearest and oldest friend coming as well. She nodded. Taking Jade's hand, she squeezed tightly. "We should sit. He'll pace." Then she realized the Highlander was still there. "Duncan, sit the fuck down and shut the hell up," she ordered. 

He was about to protest when he picked up on Methos' signature and sat down. The girls were right. 

"I think I'd rather lose my head than to have him hate me, Molly. I can't do this." Jade was almost shaking. And before Molly could comment, the gate was slammed up on the elevator. 

Methos blew into the loft like a hurricane, his long coat swirling around him, his face full of thunder, and his eyes lightning bolts, his fists clenched at his sides. He stalked right over to the two women who meant the most to him in the entire world and glared at them both, momentarily at a loss for any words to express the rage he was feeling, the helpless, ridiculous, useless rage, rage he need not even be feeling, if only they hadn't played him like they had. 

Jade locked eyes with him. She'd seen this face before. This was the face of Death. Duncan was now the only smart one in the loft as he cowered in his chair. Jade clutched onto Molly tightly, the eldest immortal was now her lifeline. Looking at him again, she'd actually been less afraid of him when he was Death. She refused to speak unless he spoke first. 

Molly met his eyes next. She'd never seen him like this before, not even as Death. He was way beyond that now. He looked at her, and ruthlessly let his emotions wash over her, wave after wave. Molly cringed, fighting not to groan in pain. She refused to speak, not until he spoke first. She wouldn't apologize until he was ready for her to; she wouldn't scream at him until he'd screamed first. Wasn't it Duncan's turn to go through this hell yet? 

Duncan was shrinking into the furniture. When Methos turned and penetrated him with that stare, the Highlander almost cracked. Instead, he sputtered, "Um... um..." But said nothing. 

Methos had had enough. "Well, it seems that you all had so much to say before, and now nothing huh? Well, isn't that a fucking miracle. We can just sit here and stare at one another all fucking night. You asked me over here to talk and yet no one is. I'm outta here." 

Jade couldn't take it anymore. "Methos, please," she said, tears in her eyes and her voice. 

"Please what? Please forgive you? Please understand? What's to understand? That my best friend and my wife betrayed me? That you two played me like a goddamn harp? Oh yeah, ok, I understand. Is that what you want to hear?" 

"I just didn't want you to leave until we could talk," she said very meekly. An apology wouldn't do any good here. But she had to try. "I know it's not worth much here, but I am truly sorry for the hell I put you through." 

"Oh, yeah, sure, thanks, I appreciate it. Bang up job there, Jade. And you," he turned on Molly. "This was all your idea, wasn't it, you stupid goddamned bitch. 'Oh, let's play a joke on Methos. It'll be hilarious. We'll humiliate him.' Do you want to know how much I despise even seeing you right now, Sha'uri?" His voice was a bare hiss by the time he said her name. Molly burst into tears all over again, but said nothing. 

Jade couldn't take it anymore. She'd rather die than have him this mad at her. Standing, she went and took her sword. "If it will mend things, cure the fucking injustice that I've done to you, then take my head because I can't take this. We were going to tell you, and yes, we were wrong. So very wrong, but it won't matter will it? It won't matter until we pay. Someone pays. So I volunteer." She grabbed his hand and put her sword in it. "Take my fucking head, Methos. I don't want it anymore." 

"NO!" Molly cried, standing up. "Jade, this wasn't your idea. I'm the one who dragged you into this! All of this is my fault. It was my idea, I suggested we try to kill each other, I convinced Duncan to go along with it. It's all my fault. That's what you wanted to hear, isn't it, Methos? Isn't it?" Molly could hardly speak she was crying so hard. "It's all my fault. I'm a fuck up; I should be the one to pay. Methos, I'm sorry. I hated seeing you like you were, I hate lying to you. But we had to make you see what you had set yourself up for. You wouldn't have learned if we'd just told you, we had to show you. It was all my idea. So if you have to kill someone, it should be me. I've nothing to live for anymore anyway, since you hate me so much." 

He was half-tempted to spit in both their faces or take both their heads, but he couldn't. Jade was kneeling before him with her head bowed. Molly was shaking so hard she could barely stand. They'd learned a lesson, all right. And so had he. He dropped Jade's sword and said, "You know I can't take either one of your heads. Dammit, I have a right to be pissed though!!" He'd lost some steam though. 

Jade crumpled to the floor. He may not be brutally pissed, but she wasn't so sure she still wanted to live. "You should have taken it, Methos," she whispered softly. 

"You know I couldn't do that, Jade." Methos ran his hands through his hair. He was quickly loosing the major part of his steam, but he was far from no longer mad at the three of them. "You shouldn't have done this," he said, but he was no longer screaming. 

She didn't say anything, just lay there on the floor. So many things she shouldn't have done. "You're right," she said after several minutes. 

"Damn straight I am," Methos snapped. It was at that moment that Molly collapsed. 

Jade heard Duncan call out as Molly hit the floor and then heard both Methos and Duncan go to her. This was insane! Quiet as a mouse, she stood and mindlessly left the loft, leaving her sword behind. 

Duncan gently gathered his lover into his arms, since he reached her before Methos did. Neither man noticed Jade leave the loft. Molly was slow to come around; she was drained, emotionally and physically. Methos gently slapped her. "Come on, Mol, wake up. Shit, I'm pissed; you don't need to do this to yourself. Please wake up." 

A moment later, Molly finally started to come around. With his arms still around her, Duncan helped her sit up. Molly immediately noticed that Jade was gone, and her sword wasn't. Molly knew what the ancient woman had gone out to do. "Fuck, what the hell is going on with you two!" she screeched. "Methos, you dolt. You let your wife leave. You _know_ what she's going out to do. HER SWORD IS STILL HERE!" 

* * *

Jade wandered the streets aimlessly. Never in her life had she seen Methos so mad at her, never had he looked at her with such disgust and such hatred. She thought the well had been filled, that she'd found a reason to live when she came to Seacouver and met up with not only Methos and his gang, but Molly as well. But it wasn't meant to be, and she was no longer strong enough to put out the fight. She'd been simmering on this for about 100 years. This incident was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. She was done, tired, so very tired. She felt the signature of the approaching immortal long before he or she felt hers. She hesitated only for a moment before continuing on. What else could she do?! She also then realized that she was without her sword. She couldn't defend herself even if she wanted to, so much the better. 

Back in Duncan's loft, Methos was flipping out. He was damn near hysterics. Duncan wasn't much better, though his reasons were different. Molly had recovered from her unlike-herself faint. She flew across the room to the phone and dialed Jade's cell phone, but there was no answer. "Shit," Molly murmured to herself. "She turned it off. She really is suicidal." The oldest person on the earth looked at her lover and her student, who looked like two young women, practically in tears, wringing their hands, pacing. With a sigh, she thought to herself, _Men. Whoever said women were the ones to go to pieces in a crisis obviously never met these two._

Calmly, she walked over to her best friend and slapped him across the face, hard. He blinked, then looked at her. "We may be at fault for hurting you like we did," Molly hissed at him, her turn to be angry, "but this is completely your fault. If you don't fucking calm down right this instant, I will leave you here whilst I go find your wife by myself. This is urgent, Methos, not the time to go old maid on me. _Capisce_?" Then she turned on Duncan, about to give him a similar lecture, but instead just rolled her eyes, smiled, then kissed him, long and hard, which cured him damn quick. 

The male immortal approached Jade. He was young, cocky, but obviously skilled with a sword. She saw him sizing her up and knew the instant he thought she was an easy kill. Normally, she wouldn't be. She could have taken him easily herself, but tonight, she just didn't care. "I'm not looking for a fight," she said calmly. 

"Good, all the swifter a kill," he mocked as he struck. 

Jade couldn't help her survival instincts. She didn't want to fight, but she'd be damned if she was going on her knees for him. She'd never do that. So she delayed the inevitable the best way she could and prayed when he struck it would be quick. 

Molly ran out of the loft ahead of the two men. Methos couldn't help but notice the worry that was etched across her face. Since when did she care about Jade so much? There was still a lot they had to talk about, but that would be a moot point if they didn't find his wife, and soon, before someone else made short work of the defenseless woman. 

Methos pushed the morbid thoughts out of his head. Molly would be able to sense Jade much farther off than either him or Duncan, and combining that with her sometimes unnatural abilities, he was sure his teacher would come through. 

True to what her student was thinking, Molly had every sense stretched to the breaking point trying to find any hint of Jade's signature, thankful the woman didn't have the ability to hide herself like Molly had herself. Finally, she felt a brush of the familiar Quickening, and along with it a bad feeling that she needed to hurry or else it would be too late, much too late. Without a word to the men, she took off at a dead run, desperate now to find her friend. 

Much more skillfully than she intended, Jade evaded the deathblow, fell and then swept her attackers legs out from underneath him. But she didn't take his sword as that would defeat the purpose. Instead, she left it there. 

The man stood and snarled. "You're not making this easy... good! I don't want the Quickening of a wimp." 

"Wimp," Jade laughed and taunted, "please, that word is so 80's. You'll have to insult me with something far harsher than that to get a rise out of me." 

That statement had pissed him off, and as Jade found out, he was much stronger when he was pissed. It was then that she picked up on Molly's approaching Quickening. _No!_ she thought. Perhaps she should just give up. 

A bare moment later, even before he had the time to engage her again, Molly showed up. Jade and the other immortal watched her approach, both of them surprised at what they saw. Molly looked even angrier than Methos had. Jade's eyes widened at the expression in her friend's eyes. Murder did not even begin to describe it. The world's oldest woman tsked at the unknown assailant. "Don't you know better than to pick on unarmed women, silly child?" 

Her calling him a child angered him. "You cannot interfere!" he yelled at her. "The challenge is issued and begun!" 

Molly snorted. "Right. What challenge? All I see before me is a little man trying to kill an unarmed woman. Who taught you? A challenge is two of us, each armed, fighting fairly to the death. Why don't you come over here and take a _real_ challenge, youngling?" 

"Molly, don't," Duncan called out as the two men finally joined them. He didn't see two immortals squaring off. He saw his lover, one he was coming to care for _very_ much, facing an unknown challenger. 

"Molly!" Jade screeched. She didn't know what had come over her, but she couldn't stop herself from putting her body between Molly and the other immortal. "I can't let you risk your life for me!! It's over!" 

Molly had anticipated something like this. Which is why she always carried a back-up plan. "Sorry Jade. You don't have much choice in this." She pulled a pistol out of her pocket and shot the younger immortal, then tossed the weapon to her much-surprised lover without looking at him. Pointing her sword at the unknown, rather nasty looking young man, she said slowly and clearly, "I quite formally challenge you to a duel to the death, winner take all." 

Methos moved to protest. Duncan held him back. "Nothing you can do now, Methos." 

When Jade finally came back to life, she sat up and watched as her best friend fought her fight. This was all so senseless. She was torn between fleeing again and staying. If by some chance of Fate, he took Molly's Quickening, Jade would rip his head off with her bare hands. She'd done that before. She tried to stand and failed. So she sat, with tears in her eyes, and watched as Molly danced the oldest of dances. 

Methos saw his wife wake up, watch Molly, try to stand and fail. He skirted around the two Immortals, barely paying them any attention, and sat down with her, wrapping his arms around her and comforting her silently. A moment later, Duncan appeared. He was worried. It was perfectly obvious. Methos glared at him, then said, for the ears of the Scot and Jade alone, "Duncan, watch her closely for a moment. She finished the fight five minutes ago, all she's doing is toying with him now. She will win. So have some faith for once. You aren't the only one who can win a fight." 

Duncan did indeed stand and watch. For the first time, he watched intently. Molly was toying with him, wearing him down, exacting some revenge. He looked back at Methos for a moment and then to Molly. He wondered how long she'd drag out the inevitable? 

Jade had let herself be buried in Methos, their shared Quickening comforting her. What she had done was stupid and reckless. She was too old to be this stupid. And it hit her then that yes, Molly would win, but it should have never have come to this. No matter what, she should always strive to live. She broke down then and sobbed, managing to choke out, "I'm so fucking sorry." She said it over and over again, praying that someone would believe her. 

Being a woman, and fickle, Molly soon grew bored of playing with the young and rather inexperienced immortal. So she ended it, before he'd even realized that he'd lost. "I won a long time ago, silly child," Molly told him just before she ended his life. 

In the few moments before the Quickening hit her, Molly turned to the small audience watching her. Duncan stood next to Jade and Methos, stupid awe on his face, which made her want to laugh. Jade had her face buried in Methos's chest, sobbing her heart out. Methos was comforting her as best he could, watching Molly with no expression whatsoever. 

Then the surge hit; he may have been young, but he was powerful, his Quickening nearly knocked her out. When it finally abated, Molly was sobbing over the memories she now possessed, the pain and death the young man had caused. She fell to her knees, hugging herself, miserable, drained. 

Duncan moved to her in a flash and carefully wrapped her in his strong arms. She tried to protest, but Duncan kissed her cheek to shush her. It was probably the only time in his life he'd ever win an argument with her. To Methos, he said, "Gather up your wife and let's get them back to the loft." He knew the watchers were hanging close by and would loot the dead immortal for valuables and then dispose of the body. So much for their vow of non-interference. With long strides, he left them to their dirty work. He wanted to get Molly home. 

Jade put up a valuable attempt at a fight, but she lost. She'd screwed up worse than she ever had in her entire life. As Methos dragged her away, she gazed back at the dead body. Where had things gone so wrong? "Oh gods, Methos," she said as everything hit her at once. She could have easily been the one lying there dead. She didn't want to die! 

As if reading her thoughts, Molly looked over Duncan's shoulder at her dear, and still alive thank the gods, friend, grinned feebly and said, "See, aren't you glad I showed up?" 

Duncan chuckled, but Jade was literally sick to her stomach. It wasn't long before she was literally and physically ill. Yeah, she was glad Molly had shown up, but none of them should have been in that position in the first place! 

Molly practically leapt out of Duncan's arms to fly to her friend's side, pushing her husband out of the way to comfort her sick friend in a way only a woman could. Methos stood back, next to the smiling Duncan, awe and wonder in his face. "Have they always been like this?" 

Recovering quickly, Jade wrapped her arms tightly around Molly. She'd been trying to apologize to Methos, but he had gone strangely silent on her. "I'm so sorry," she repeated softly. 

Molly returned the embrace. "Trust me honey, you didn't want that Quickening, he was a nasty bugger. You've nothing really to be sorry about, and don't even insist that you do. Whatever you were thinking when you left, just make sure you're over it now, k? Methos is properly almost over his rage, though I suspect he's never gonna let us live it down, not to mention the questions he has about us, Duncan, if it's possible, worships me even more now, you're alive, thank the gods, I'm alive, thank the gods. So let's get back to the loft, get you cleaned up, get me cleaned up, get us both a drink, and finish explaining ourselves to the boy. Ok? I've got a bit of tension to work out myself now." 

Jade nodded and stood up. Molly was still holding her hand, and Jade pulled on it when Molly started to walk away. "Just for the record, I _hate_ to be shot. Next time, knife me if you must, but please don't shoot me." She smiled as she said it, and then started to walk back toward the loft. 

Molly's laughter trailed after her. Then the old woman caught up with her best friend. "I swear it, Jade, I will never shoot you again. I swear it on Methos's life. So, I have a question for ya." Molly draped one arm around Jade's shoulders, giving a quick glance back at the men to make sure they were following. They were, Methos still puzzled at the apparent newly sprung friendship between his wife and teacher, Duncan merely smiling. 

Jade, who was feeling a hundred times better now that Molly was finally talking to her, looked back at the men and laughed. She turned back to Molly and wrapped her arm around Molly's shoulders so the pair was wrapped firmly around one another. "Shoot," Jade said and then had to stop and laugh. "Ok, I mean, whatcha wanna ask me?" 

Molly laughed with her. "Well, I was wondering what was going through your head that you would do that?! I mean, I saw survival instinct kick in. Were you just hoping to best him without the sword or were you really gonna let him kill you? Cuz, you know, you and what sword were gonna beat him? And another thing," Molly's voice rose an octave, "if you ever do that again, I will kill you myself!" 

Jade bowed her head, properly chastised. "If I do it again, I would hope you would take it. And believe it or not, I have taken heads without a sword before. I don't like to think about that time. You know, one you'd rather block out, but it happened and I have. I don't know what came over me, except that my will to live has fluctuated a lot over the past century, and this was one in many straws I've encountered." She shook her head, not knowing how else to explain it. "If it weren't for Methos, I wouldn't have even lived to immortality. And yet, he's never looked at me with such hatred. Not that I live for him, but..." She stopped, unable to explain any further. 

Molly nodded, giving Jade another quick hug. "I think I know what you mean. I'd never seen him look at me like that either, I think I might have to yell at him for going all Death on us. That wasn't very nice of him, was it. Don't you just love my uncanny ability to turn everything into something that's his fault? I've gotten so damned good at it!" Molly paused and sobered. "Will To Live is a funny person. Even more fickle than a woman. Comes and goes with me too. Know what I do?" 

Jade shook her head. "Normally, I wrap myself around a young immortal." She shrugged. Richie was out of town and she'd already used him. Besides, this time she needed to stay put. _Here_ is where she belonged. "What do you do?" she asked softly. 

"Take a lover, mortal or not, go shopping, write a book, get drunk with old friends, hug my student, hug him again, go to someplace exotic, anything that will remind me of the preciousness of life, remind me of what I still have to live for. You, for one, have me." Molly smiled brightly. 

Jade beamed. "I know I do. And you're right, if we put our mind's to it, not even gods could help the world or the Game," she giggled, "It all sounds like such a wonderful idea." She looked back at Methos who was simply staring at them. "I may have lost my lover for a while, so I'll have to take up hugging Duncan or Joe." She was a bit sad about the first part, but not about the replacements. She paused, and Molly stopped with her. "Say, I have a great idea!" 

"I don't think you've lost him, dear. I think you might have delayed him for a few days though. Hell, you can borrow Duncan if you'd like, but I find myself getting strangely attached to the bugger, odd as that is. What is this great idea of yours?" 

Jade smiled, understanding fully why Molly would be attached. "I say after you and I clean up, we go to the Blue's Bar, get shitfaced, sing karaoke, and put off the battle with Methos until tomorrow. I don't think I can deal tonight." 

Molly had to think about that for about two seconds before she decided it was a wonderful idea. "Yes! That sounds great! Girls' night out! Do you want me to let them know?" 

Jade giggled. "I thought we could take them along and embarrass the hell out of them. Imagine the look on Methos' face when we sing 'You Light Up My Life' or something equally corny." They'd reached the loft by then and the two bounded up the stairs. 

Molly grinned. "Even better! Should I inform them, or do we do it together?" 

"You inform them, and I'll shower. I smell like blood and vomit." She paused on her way to the shower. "By the way, you do have something disarmingly sexy that I can borrow, right?" 

Molly snorted. "Do I? Honey, I could put Amanda to shame. And hurry up, I feel freak-nasty from that dude's Quickening." 

Meanwhile, Methos and Duncan had entered the loft too. Duncan was collapsed on his couch, exhausted from the ordeal, even though he'd had nothing to do with it. Methos was in the kitchen chugging a beer. Molly snuggled down next to Duncan, who immediately cheered up. "Sweetie," she whispered close to his ear, "the lot of us are going to the Blue's Bar tonight, so put on something nice and be a good boy for me, ok?" 

Duncan of course agreed immediately. Molly then turned her attention to Methos. She cornered him in the kitchen and glared at him until he no longer looked ready to bite her head off. "None of us has had a good day. You, Jade, Duncan, or me. We do not need to deal with the shit tonight. So we are all going to play like it didn't happen, go out like good friends do, get completely fucked together, and generally have a good time. We can finish yelling at each other tomorrow, ok?" The look in her eyes brooked no argument, so though he wasn't happy about it, Methos agreed. 

Jade came out of the bathroom in a towel and Duncan's very oversized robe. "Mol, you did say there was a dress around here for me? If you'll set it out, I'll change after you shower. I left hot water." She walked to the couch, lifted Duncan's legs, sat down, and then lowered them on top of hers. "So, are you up for it tonight? I'm so needing to get shitfaced." 

Duncan smiled at the old woman, amused at seeing her in his robe, even though he preferred to see Molly in it. "I think I can handle it, Jade. Now, whether or not I'll be able to handle Molly is another question." He watched her go into the bathroom, sorely tempted to join her. 

Jade smiled. "I'm sure you're going to give it a try." She almost offered to let him go, but then decided she wanted to have him around to buffer against Methos. Then she thought again, "You know, if you need to get cleaned up, go." 

Duncan didn't have to be told twice. He dashed up to the bathroom. Both the oldest living man and his wife heard Molly's delighted laughter as he joined her. Methos came over and sat across from his wife, looking resigned to his Fate, mostly content to let matters lie for the night. "They seem happy enough together," he observed. 

"Well, it's a new relationship, why shouldn't they be? I'm very happy for her. New relationships give us oldies a reason to live, to grow." She looked into his eyes, remembering the pain of earlier. "But it's the old ones, are the foundation of life." She reached out for his hand praying he wouldn't pull away. 

Methos didn't pull away from her. He took her hand and squeezed. "That they are," he responded, hoping those three words meant as much to her as they meant to him, no matter how angry he was at her. 

Tears came to her eyes again as they sat there holding hands. There were so many things she wanted to say, but Molly had ordered them to put it all aside for tonight. She did wonder about where she'd sleep tonight. "I can get a hotel for a while if you want to be free of me. I totally understand." 

"No," Methos replied, simply and forcefully. "You will not get a hotel. You are staying with me tonight. As Molly has decreed, we won't talk about.....the incident. So, we'll just have to find other things to talk about. Or not talk about." They were interrupted by a shout emanating from the bathroom. They looked at each other with wide eyes, then burst into laughter. 

It wasn't too long after that that a very happy Duncan came out of the bathroom in a towel. He was whistling as he grabbed some clothes and went back into the bathroom. 

The ancient couple looked at each other and laughed again. A moment later, it was Molly who came out of the bathroom, wearing her own robe. "Jade, come on up here and pick out something to wear tonight, ok?" 

With a wink to Methos, she hopped off the couch and walked over to Molly. "What to wear?" she was mumbling when Duncan came out of the bathroom again. He went for a beer, and Jade went to change. Duncan couldn't take his eyes off his lover. 

Molly was having a hard time taking her eyes off the Scot herself. She watched him as she flounced over to the couch and sat down across from Methos. "Jade staying with you?" she asked nonchalantly. "If you aren't ready for it, she can stay here. But she might need earplugs." Molly blushed and looked at her hands, then smiled. 

Methos shook his head. "Nope, she's staying with me. We put it all aside for the night, right? Besides, I wouldn't subject anyone to that noise." 

Molly reached across the table to slap Methos. "Hey!" She paused, realized it was futile to argue, then amended, "It's all him." 

"Yeah, right, whatever," Methos said as he stood up to walk into the kitchen and get a beer. "Sounded pretty mutual to me." 

Molly made a rude gesture at his back, then retorted, "I'm sure we aren't the only ones who'll be making some noise tonight, indubitably." 

Jade chose that moment to emerge from the bathroom, definitely worthy of giving Amanda a run for her money. Before Methos could even react, Molly let out a whistle of approval, then a quick howl to embarrass Jade even further. "Damn, Jade," she concluded, "you look even better in that dress than I do, I think I might have to let you keep it!" 

It fit her form perfectly, and Jade couldn't help but smile. "Thanks! I love it! So, are we all ready? How about you, Old Man? You going as is? If you are, let's head out!" 

Duncan let out a whoop and pulled Molly to him. "The first round is on Methos," he chuckled. 

After Methos took a few to wash up, the group of four headed out to Joe's Bar, which was practically within walking distance. Molly and Jade immediately headed straight for the owner upon entering the semi-crowded room. He greeted both the women with a warm smile, then offered their first drinks on the house, since his bartender radar told him they both needed it. 

Duncan had secured them a booth, the best in the house, and it seemed it was always reserved for them. 

Jade, with her arm still securely around Joseph, said, "I need to sing tonight. Both Molly and I need to belt out some tunes. Please tell me it's a karaoke night. Singing the blues, no matter how much I love them, would just depress me." She looked up at him and batted her eyes at him, then gave Molly a wink. 

Joe crumbled under the charms of the two women, as at Jade's wink, Molly turned on the charm as well. 

"For you two," he said with a smile, "any night is Karaoke night." 

The two women squealed at almost the same pitch, each of them kissing one of his cheeks. 

"Let me go get the machine." 

"Joey," Molly said sweetly, "will you leave the piano on the stage as well?" 

He gave her a big smile as he sent Mike into the back to get the machine and went on stage to announce the sign ups for Karaoke. These two women had a power over him that was just beyond reason. He loved them both dearly. 

Jade and Molly returned to the booth, and Jade slid hesitantly in beside Methos. She reminded herself that everything was set-aside for tonight. Still, she did her shot and drank half her beer without speaking. She was definitely going to get drunk tonight. 

Duncan watched her in awe. He'd never seen her put away alcohol like that. He was equally in awe of Molly. Still, he couldn't help but lean in and give her a kiss on the ear... a promise that they'd pick up where they left off in the shower when they got home. 

Molly smiled when her lover kissed her. She knew what he was saying, and she wholeheartedly agreed. Quickenings always made her hungry in more than one way. And this one had been worse than most. 

Then, in a fit of jealousy, she decided to best Jade in an unspoken drinking contest, and drained her entire beer without coming up for air. She looked across the table at Jade and smiled smugly, hoping the younger woman would get the hint and join her. 

Jade ordered them both a shot of tequila and two more beers. She did the shot without the lemon and chugged her beer without spilling a drop. She turned the shot glass down in an open challenge. 

Duncan looked to Methos and said, "Looks like it's going to be a long night." 

Methos looked at the Scot with wide eyes. "This I've gotta watch. I think I might stay sober just for this." 

The women laughed. It was Molly's turn to order. She ordered them doubles of bourbon, smiling wickedly at Jade. Hers she drained without even coughing afterwards. 

Jade drained hers just as easily and gave her friend a wide smile. Bourbon was one of her favorites. She then ordered them two shots of whiskey and two more beers. This was her specialty. Dropping the shot into the beer mug, she drained both and brought the shot glass out with her mouth. She was starting to feel warm, it was heavenly. 

Duncan looked at Methos and had to agree as he ordered coffees for the two of them. "This really is worth the price of admission. Looks like you'll take Jade home and she'll just pass out." He was already thinking of ways he'd like to keep Molly awake. Too bad Methos was so pissed at Jade. He could have some fun too. 

Methos just smiled at Duncan. He knew exactly what was going on in the Scot's head, because he was thinking similar thoughts. He had no intention of letting Jade sleep that night. 

After more than a few more shots, along with their beer chasers, both of the women were more than eager to hit the stage for their turn on the karaoke machine. Their first song, "You Light Up My Life" they dedicated to Methos, who sat blushing and trying to hide under the table. Next they dedicated "I'm Too Sexy" to Duncan, who bore it with a grin a mile wide, directed only at Molly. 

They were laughing and having a great time. At one point, Jade even forgot herself, as she walked back to the booth and planted a big one right on Methos before sitting down again. She was feeling decidedly yummy and very warm inside. She then ordered two more rounds for herself and her friend. 

Molly and Duncan spent the next few minutes cuddling, until the drinks came. Then she was all business. "I hope you know, Jade, I'm older than you, I have much more experience in matters such as these, I will drink you under the table. How about some show tunes?" 

Jade smiled. "Ah, but I'm younger and have better powers of recuperation. Show tunes are fantastic! Let's start with Saturday Night Fever. I love the Bee Gees." She was up in a flash just to prove that she had a long way to go before passing out under any table. 

Duncan shook his head. "Two peas in a pod. That's what they are. You, my friend, are going to have your hands full tonight. Your wife shows no signs of passing out like I thought she would." 

Molly trailed after her friend, slightly awed that the woman could keep herself that steady after so many shots. Not that Molly was in any way unsteady, but she wasn't most people. Jade went for the karaoke machine again. Molly shook her head at the woman and passed right by her, sitting down at the piano, cracking her knuckles. "No, dear," she said in a _very_ patronizing tone, "I meant _real_ show tunes. As in Broadway? Musicals? Tell me you know a few." 

"I know them all," she bragged as she took a stool and sat down next to her friend. "You play 'em, we'll sing 'em." She gave the men a wink and turned on her microphone. She was having a great time. 

So Molly played every show tune in her repertoire, which was not a few. They spent the rest of the night, between staying completely drunk, singing show tunes. Not that anyone was complaining, both the women had wonderful voices that complimented each other perfectly. Duncan and Methos could only watch in awe. 

They decided to leave the drinking contest at a draw, since neither one could get the best of the other. It soon became quite clear that Duncan was anxious to get his lover home, and when Joseph announced last call, Jade ordered them all a round. She was a bit more somber about this one though, clearly concerned about going home with Methos. Things had been fine so long as she was forgetting they had problems. 

Molly announced that she needed to use the Ladies before they left, giving Jade a look that said, 'Come with me, dear." 

Jade finished off her beer and followed her friend. Trying for a smile, she said, "So, I didn't think a woman as old as yourself needed a bathroom buddy." 

Molly grinned back at her. "I don't. And you well know it. I have a suggestion for you." 

Jade leaned against the sink and sighed. "Go for it," she said. 

"Jump him." 

That brought Jade off her perch. "That's easy for you to say. I have to wake up to him in the morning. I can't take that look, Molly. I never want to see it again, though I know I deserve it. And I'm not insecure and I must admit, sex with him right now is at the top of my list. It's tomorrow I worry about." She ran her hands through her hair, thinking she surely had way too much in common with Duncan. 

"Don't give me that look. I know Methos at least as well as you. He feels exactly the same as you do. Trust me. Hell, he's probably even more nervous than you are about the morning. All you can do is take it as it comes. Tell him not to look at you like that, and he probably won't. He's a good kid, Jade, and he adores you, I know this. If he does anything at all not to your liking, darlin', just tell me and I'll get him back in line for you. If you don't jump him, I will spend the entire night worrying about you two. And that will really piss off Duncy Boy. Ok?" 

"And Heaven help us all if the Highlander is pissed," she laughed as she said this. Giving Molly a big grin, she marched out of the bathroom, intent upon putting everyone's mind at ease. Approaching the booth, she took a deep breath before leaning in and plastering another big one on Methos. She then leaned into him suggestively and softly whispered into his ear, "Let's go home." 

As his wife led him out of the bar, Methos managed to catch his teacher's eye. She had just sunk into the booth next to Duncan, but she looked at him and winked. "Thank you," Methos mouthed to her. Molly merely grinned, turning her attentions back to her own bedmate. 

Duncan wrapped his arms around Molly. "I don't know what you said to her, but good move. Now, I'd like to take you home as well. What do you say?" 

"No," Molly deadpanned. "How about we give Joe a show instead?" 

Duncan raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. Pulling her close, he said, "I have absolutely no problem with that, darlin'. We can take care of our itch anywhere you like." 

Molly snorted. "I bet we can. Come on, you silly Scot. Let's go home. I want to be coherent in the morning, which means I need at least two hours sleep. That gives us quite a few hours to kill." 

While Molly was dragging Duncan home, Jade was dragging Methos, though she was fighting concern. When they got to their apartment, she took his hand and without thought, pulled him inside. Not thinking was good, it was real good. So she fought it as much as possible. 

Molly and Duncan didn't need to worry about thought, but when Molly did have time for coherent thought, she used it to worry about how Jade was faring. 

Duncan wasn't thinking, he was simply enjoying himself. 

Jade, for her part, was taking Molly's advice to the letter. It was healing in a way to be touching him, their blended Quickenings letting her know that no matter what, he still loved her. She didn't want to lose sight of that. 

* * *

Molly arose early. True to her word, she had only needed two hours of sleep to be well rested and vivacious. She left Duncan worn out and still sleeping, to go get food to create a culinary masterpiece breakfast, since she hadn't gotten to create the delectable dinner she had had planned for the previous night. 

Jade rose well before Methos and busied herself with the task of getting ready. She couldn't help but be concerned about what the morning would bring. How he would wake up? But she set it all aside and considered what to bring to the loft as her offering for the meal. When Methos arose, they didn't really speak as he prepared and they walked over to the dojo. 

Duncan was still in the shower when the other couple arrived, and Molly was slaving in the kitchen. 

Jade walked in first and a somber Methos followed. "Morning," she said to Molly as she handed her a half gallon of orange juice. "For dinner, I would have brought wine." 

Methos moved to the couch and became one with it as was his custom of sprawling into any piece of furniture. 

Molly wasn't about to let him go all morose on her before breakfast, and she said so. Then she added, "Methos, please set the table. And find some nice music to put on." Jade joined her in the kitchen. "Well? How'd you do?" 

"I think wonderfully. I don't know. It was different. I enjoyed it multiple times," she gave a small smile. "But you see him this morning. I still think he kept some distance last night as well, but I don't know. I just don't know." 

When Jade took a moment to go to the bathroom, Molly dashed over to her dearest friend, who was pondering Duncan's cd collection, wondering if Molly had any of her CD's with her. 

Molly pretended to be looking over his shoulder in consultation on the music. _Well, how'd it go last night, dear?_

I enjoyed myself. 

You know that isn't what I mean. 

Molly, do I have to talk to you about this? 

Yes. Jade is in a very fragile state right now. I'm very overprotective. Did you treat her well? 

Like a fucking goddess. 

Ok, fine. You don't want to talk about your wife. How were you feeling? 

Other than like Julia Roberts at the beginning of Sleeping With the Enemy? 

You're kidding, right? 

Yes. It was nice, Mol. I think we both needed it. I'm still mad at you both-- 

Yeah, that I can feel. 

But that helped. A lot. Are you satisfied? 

Enough. For now, at least. 

And another thing, you and Jade— 

Up, here she comes, we'll talk later. Molly grabbed one of the CD's, which just happened to be hers, and the new Lifehouse CD, and handed it to her friend, then went back to her cooking. 

Jade glanced at Methos and rubbed her hands nervously on her jeans. Licking her lips, she walked quickly to Molly and asked, "Anything I can do to help?" She glanced back at Methos as he was putting in the CD. 

Molly smiled sympathetically at Jade. She glanced back at Methos too. He looked up and saw them both watching and raised one eyebrow at them, quirking a sardonic half-smile. "Why don't you pour the orange juice, love?" Molly suggested to Jade. 

She nodded and whispered as she passed Molly, "I just wish we could get this over with. I want to move on." Outwardly, she moved to the table and shakily filled four glasses with orange juice. Still, she wasn't as worried today as she had been yesterday, and just remembering last night helped a bit. 

Jade hadn't felt much like eating at first, but had to admit the food tasted very good. It was after breakfast was over that she became overexuberent in helping Duncan clean up. Before, she'd wanted it over. Now, she wanted to delay. Duncan was very supportive as very little was said behind them. Before she could stop it, the cleanup was done and that left the four immortals to simply stare at one another. 

Duncan sat beside Molly and gave her hand a supportive squeeze. The silence was overwhelming. "Please," he finally said, "we need to talk this through." 

Molly decided she agreed wholeheartedly. Since it had been her idea, she wanted to start. She gave Duncan's hand a pat, then stood, walking around the coffee table to where Methos sat next to Jade. She knelt at his feet, put her hands on Methos's knees, and looked up at him. She took a deep breath and began, "I think it would be best if I started at the beginning." 

Methos nodded his agreement. 

"Jade and I met in a Barnes & Noble. Through some fucked up twist of Fate, she saw that picture of you I keep in my wallet. So we both found out that we knew you and your secret identity. We also each found out about the other. I learned she is your wife, and she learned that I am your teacher, and older than you. One of us, I think it was Jade, mentioned how stupid it was of you to have not introduced us, since we do happen to be the two most important people in your life, and if we had met in different times, under different circumstances, we could have ended up in an alley, and we wouldn't have known until you told us. 

"I was the one who suggested that we pretend to be Hunting each other, in order to make you see the error of your ways. It was all my idea, and Jade went along with it. I dragged Duncan into this, somewhat against his will. We all know what a goody-two-shoes he is." Molly managed a weak smile. She paused for a minute, then continued. "All of it was my idea. Picking fights with you, fighting in your apartment. _All_ of it. We were going to tell you, after we finished with the fight to the death that wasn't to end in death. But we couldn't. We didn't think we were hurting you like we were. I didn't think it would go that far. If we had told you, we would have broken you. I couldn't do that. Jade couldn't do that. So we waited, we were going to tell you yesterday. You've no idea the dreams I've been having lately, Methos. Do you remember the last time I woke up screaming in the night?" 

Methos swallowed. "After the Crusade." Molly had been kidnapped and tortured for more than a year by a sadistic Arab named Kahlil. She had had amnesia for longer than that afterwards. It was a long time before she regained her sanity. 

"Yes," Molly replied, shuddering. "After the Crusade. Well, I've been waking up screaming lately. You like to say you haven't felt guilt in centuries; I say much the same. Well, it's not true. I feel incredibly guilty about this Methos. I am deeply and truly remorseful for what I have done and put you through. I hope you can forgive me." Molly sighed, wiped the tears from her eyes, stood, and went back to Duncan's side. Her lover put a comforting arm around her shoulders, but she didn't lean into him. She was too tense. 

Jade swallowed hard and turned to Methos. "When I had just suffered my first death, you carried me to that cave so I could revive... remember? When I came to, you told me there would be no more secrets. I freaked when I realized that under any given circumstance I could have killed someone who meant so much to you, it would have killed me too. I reacted before I thought, and I'm so sorry, Methos." 

Duncan took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm sorry too, Methos. I let Molly drag me in against my better judgment. But...hell, look at her!" 

Methos smirked, not thoroughly swayed by any of them. But then, they had forgiven him a lot with his past. These were his best friends in the world. If he lost them... Sighing deeply, he said, "I'm still mad at all of you." 

Molly rose again, and dragged her best friend to his feet as well. Then she hugged him as hard as she could. "Methos, if you weren't still a little mad at all of us, I would know something to be extremely wrong with you. Was there anything else you wanted to know, while we're all sitting here around the confessional?" 

"As a matter of fact, yes. This friendship that is so strong between you and Jade... is that because of me... the game you played." 

Molly and Jade exchanged a glance. "Well, yes," Molly answered. "We have developed a rather strong bond, especially of late. And it is because of you, indirectly. Now, see, imagine if you'd introduced us. We could have been plotting against you for years." Molly stepped back from her student and slapped him upside the head, smiling. 

"Don't press me, woman," Methos teased. 

Duncan pulled Molly back to him and held her closely. "So, now instead of being used to Hell, you've only just begun to experience it." 

Jade for her part just sat and stared at her hands. 

Molly noticed immediately. She jumped out of Duncan's arms and was at her best friend's side in seconds. "Jade?" 

"Everyone's hugged and made up, haven't they?" Seemed she felt like she was on the outside right now watching the end of a happy movie. She hated being on the outside. 

"You want a hug? I think we can accomplish that." Molly pulled Jade to her feet and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. After Methos was given a look, he joined the embrace. Just to follow the crowd, Duncan joined them, at which Methos groaned, "Aack, let me out!" 

That did make Jade giggle. As if hearing that slight curse set her world to writes, Jade gave Molly a tighter hug. "Thank you," she said. 

"Now what?" Duncan asked cheerily, none of his usual brood present. And how could it be when he had such a beautiful lover... one he adored immensely. 

"Well, you two brutes could let us poor fragile women breathe a little," Molly said, affecting a dramatic southern accent to add to her dramatic tone. 

Duncan patted her bottom as he slowly pulled away from her. "What can I say? Can't blame a guy for copping a feel when he can." 

Jade couldn't help but laugh at that. 

Methos couldn't help but groan at that. 

Molly grinned. She sidled up close to the Scot and placed both her hands firmly on his ass. "If you can I can," she said. Then just to tease some more, she let go and turned to Jade. "Know what we haven't done together yet, dear?" 

"Tortured Duncan until he cried," Jade couldn't help but tease, though she had returned to her seat on the couch. 

"Yeah, there is that. And we also haven't gone on a shopping trip together. Do you realize the damage we could do? I swear, it would be awesome! We should go to New York! Or better yet, Paris. No, Milan! Oh, how I adore Milan!" 

Methos and Duncan both piped in, "Jade hates Paris." 

Laughing, Jade said, "Oo, it has been ages since I had a shopping spree in Milan though." 

"We should plan one then! I'm totally serious. It's been quite some time since I bought a whole new wardrobe, shoes up, myself." 

Duncan snorted. "Yeah, a few weeks." 

Molly snorted back at him, gave him a Look. "Watch it, boyo, or you'll be on the couch." 

"It's my loft!" 

"So?" 

Methos looked at him. "How old are you? Ten!?!? Jesus, MacLeod, when will you learn not to argue with a woman or insult her method of shopping. I'm serious! You're messing with the oldest of them now." 

Jade said, "I think I'd like a shopping trip. It really has been a while for me." 

Molly gave her oldest friend a kiss on the cheek. "Well, I'm glad to see you've picked up something in the last five millennia. I was beginning to think all I'd told you was for naught. My life is fulfilled, I can die a happy woman now." 

"You'd better never die on me," he said. 

Jade, for her part, had quietly moved into the kitchen and leaned against the sink. 

"I don't know what life would be without the two of you in it," he said to his teacher. 

Molly smiled at him. "I know how you feel." Then she saw Jade in the kitchen. "Jade, get your ass back in here, now! We are not having a family moment without you," she yelled. 

She shrugged. "There are some family moments that don't need big audiences. I know when to give people space, and the last thing I'll ever want to do is intrude. You know that." Methos hadn't said hardly anything to her and she couldn't help but feel that he'd forgiven Molly much more easily. She was sure it was the left over pain from last night, but she just couldn't shake it. This was silly. 

_Talk to her,_ Molly said, without looking at her student. Aloud, she said, "Duncan, let's go for a walk." 

The Scot, showing he had some brains underneath the charm, nodded and went to get their coats. Molly kissed Methos's cheek. "We'll be back by lunch." Then she went over to Jade and kissed her cheek. "Talk to him," she whispered. "Or I'll kick both your asses. _Capisce_?" 

She watched her friends leave and for the longest time just stared down the lift after them. "I've got to kick this... somehow, I've got to get beyond this depression. I've only been this depressed once in my entire life." She didn't know if she was talking to him or the people who departed down the elevator. She did know that she needed resolution. 

Methos crossed the room and drew his wife into a gentle embrace. Smoothing her hair, he said, "I love you. You know that, right?" He sounded unsure of himself. 

She held him tightly. "That is something I never doubt. I just couldn't take it if you hated me. Molly's so resilient, and I'm not. Not right now. If you ever hated me, I'd die. I can go on and be just your friend or whatever you need at the moment, but just don't hate me." Once she started, she just couldn't stop herself cause that was at the root of all of it for her. 

Methos sighed into her hair. "I don't think I ever hated you, Jade. And that is the gods' honest truth. I was more angry than I'd ever been. I felt betrayed above all, and I couldn't deal with it. I said some things I shouldn't have, in the middle of my tiny little rage, and I'm sorry I've made you doubt _me,_ if not my love for you." 

He shouldn't have to apologize for his very honest emotions. He had a right to them, after all. "You know what it is, it was the level of deceit I played in all this. I'm not good at it and never have been. It was seeing the reality in your eyes of what I'd been denying to myself and knowing that I deserved it. I didn't want it, but I deserved it." 

"Well, to be perfectly honest with you, and please don't tell Molly this, a small part of why I was so angry at the two of you is because deep down I realized you were right. So, in a way, I deserved it too. Though you could have gone about it a different way. That was a painful lesson." Methos kissed his wife's forehead. "And I am immensely glad you are no good at deception. I would have you no other way. So stay the same, ok?" 

She looked up at him and smiled, everything clicking back into place for her. "I wouldn't know how to change, it's been so long. And don't worry, the part about admitting Molly was right... I think she already knows." She giggled as she hugged him tightly again. "So, we have all this time until lunch..." she led. "What do we do with it?" 

"Weeeell," Methos drawled, "we could....take a shower. Or take a nap. We didn't get much sleep last night." 

Pulling him toward the bathroom, she said, "I have the greatest idea. We could take a shower and then a nice long nap in Duncan's bed. Wouldn't it be great to see the look on his face when he comes home and sees us there?! I'm sure Molly will give us details. She loves teasing him more than we do." 

Methos laughed. "That she does. He needs it too. I think your plan has merit, we should explore it further." 

And explore it they did! More than a couple times. It also helped to explain why neither one really roused when Duncan and Molly came back up. Jade did open one eye though and could also feel Methos awake behind her. 

Duncan was sputtering in his living room. "They... they... that's _my_ bed. I mean, our bed." 

Molly ended up on the floor laughing. 

He pranced up and down the living room floor. "What are you laughing at? How would they feel if we did that in their bed?" 

Jade sat up suddenly though she kept the blanket discretely around her. "We'd applaud you for making it out of the shower." She was clearly back to her old self again. 

Molly laughed harder. She could hardly breathe now, her stomach hurt. Duncan stood over her, glaring. 

"And what do you find so funny? It's you she's referring to as well." Turning back to Jade, he countered, "And I'll have you know, I've made it out of the shower plenty of times." 

Methos popped up then. "Well, I should hope so. You know, Mac, I think pink is your color." 

"You are a lovely shade of it," Jade added. 

Molly finally caught her breath and settled down. Sitting up, she said, "You know Mac, I could care less what they did in that bed. Hell, I'm sure it's nothing we haven't done more than once. Big deal. If you insist upon being anal about it, change the sheets or something. You're such a baby. And pink is definitely your color." Molly gained her feet and went to the fridge, where she grabbed three beers. She tossed one to Methos, then the other to Jade, then opened the third for herself and sat down on the couch. "Who's up for going out to dinner?" 

As the two immortals in the bed acknowledged that they were game, Duncan snorted, "Don't worry, I'll get myself something to drink." He then went and poured himself a scotch. "I hear there's an new Japanese restaurant downtown. We could try that out if you guys want... or can you drag yourselves out of bed." 

Jade, in a rare moment of pure unadulterated arrogance, pulled back the covers and walked back toward the bathroom. As she closed the door behind her, she said, "How's that?" 

"Shut your mouth," Molly instructed without even looking at the Scot. "You'll catch flies like that." 

"I need another drink," he said. When he'd left the loft, Jade had been quite depressed, and now look at her! Duncan sat down next to his lover and kissed her ear. "She's not as beautiful as you are, love?" 

Molly slapped him. "Yes she is! Don't you ever say that again, Duncan!" 

"What?! Now what did I say wrong?!" He looked to Methos for help, but the old man was in stitches again with laughter. "I only meant that... that... oh geez! I know exactly what I meant." 

"I'm sure you did," Molly patronized. While they weren't looking, Methos ducked into the bathroom to get dressed as well. When she heard the door shut, Molly added, "I think dinner's going to have to wait a while." 

Duncan looked at her sidelong and sighed. "You know what I meant, don't you? I'd never insult a woman. Never." He was thinking he'd like to delay a bit on his own as well. 

"Never intentionally." Molly snuggled closer. 

Smiling, Duncan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head, and said, "Unintentionally hurts bad enough. Especially with a woman who packs a punch like you do!" 

"And don't you ever forget it." 

"Never," he said, bringing her lips to his for a tender kiss. 

Just then the bathroom door opened and Jade came out. "Now who needs the bathroom," she teased as Methos followed her out very closely. 

"We wouldn't want to distract you two or anything," he offered. 

Molly laughed against Duncan's lips. Then she jumped off the couch. "Let's go out. I'm starving." 

"Well, thanks for the offer anyway," the Highlander said as he followed his lover out. 

Methos took Jade's hand and dragged his giggling wife out of the loft behind their friends. 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the authors! 

01/23/2001 

Background by Celtic Web Art 

* * *


End file.
